Gold Hairpin
.]] The Gold Hairpin , also known as Golden Hairpin, is a recurring headgear or accessory in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually has properties related to MP or Magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Gold Hairpin grants 11 Defense, -2% Evasion, and 11% Magic Defense. It also boosts Agility and gives resistance to lightning damage. Final Fantasy IV The Gold Hairpin grants resistance to lightning and a bonus of +7 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, +9 Magic Evasion, and +10 Intelligence. This armor is metallic. It can be bought for 20,000 gil in Tomra, found in Mist and the Lunar Ruins, or dropped from Thunder Dragons and Clockwork Dragons. In the 3D version, it is Rydia's (adult) initial equipment, and Rosa's when she joins the party in the Tower of Zot. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Gold Hairpin can be equipped by Rosa, Porom, and Rydia while being initially equipped on the latter. It can be bought at Dwarven Shop on the ''Falcon for 20,000 gil. It has a defense of 7, magic defense of 10, and magic evasion of 9 with a bonus of +10 Intelligence. It grants resistance to Lightning and Dragons. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gold Hairpin provides +7 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, +9 Magic Evasion, +10 Intelligence, resists lightning and reduces damage done from dragons. It is only found in Kain's and Rydia's Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V The Gold Hairpin is a helm that halves all MP costs, and has +4 Weight, +2 Magic Defense and +5 Magic Evasion. It can be stolen from Famed Mimic Gogo, and found at Barrier Tower (monster-in-a-box with either a Red Dragon or two Yellow Dragons) and in the Pyramid of Moore. Final Fantasy VI The Gold Hairpin is a Relic that halves the MP cost of all spells. It can be acquired in Narshe during the World of Balance by saving Lone Wolf instead of Mog, found at Mt. Zozo and in Ancient Castle, and won through the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting a Ribbon, Crystal Orb, or Dragon Horn. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gold Hairpin grants the Break MP Limit ability, maximizing the MP limit to 9,999. It is found in a treasure chest in mission 9-2-5. Final Fantasy IX The Golden Hairpin teaches Auto-Regen and Loudmouth, and can be equipped by everyone except Steiner and Freya. It grants +32 Magic Defense, +1 Magic, and +2 Magic Evasion, as well as increasing the damage of the wielder's water-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 3,700 gil at Daguerreo and Ipsen's Castle, stolen from Meltigemini, or found in Mount Gulug. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gold Hairpin accessory reduces the cost of all magic spells by half, as well as granting +20 Magic. It can be received as a reward in Chateau Leblanc (chapter 2), if the player succeeds in satisfying Leblanc during the Duty Calls minigame on their first try, a gift in Via Infinito at random from talking to the friendly Tonberry, bribeed from Blue Elemental (Oversoul) or Great Haunt, or won from playing blitzball. Final Fantasy XI The Gold Hairpin is a moderately high level hairpin, crafted by Goldsmiths. Like all hairpins, it boosts MP at a cost to HP. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, the Gold Hairpin is a piece of mystic armor unlocked with the Mystic Armor 8 license on the License Board. It provides +47 Magic Defense, +7 Magick Power, and +8 Vitality. It can be bought at Balfonheim Port for 9,300 gil, or found in a random treasure in Pharos - First Ascent (Wellspring Labyrinth) and in Henne Mines (Phase 2 Dig). In the ''Zodiac versions, Gold Hairpin now provides 47 Magick Resist, +80 MP, +7 Magick Power, +8 Vitality, and requires the Mystic Armor 8 license for 60 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Cerobi Steppe (South Liavell Hills) and Great Crystal (Bhrum Pis Pratii), or stolen from Mythril Golem (Trial Mode Stage 38 - 6% chance). It can be equipped by White Mage, Red Battlemage, Black Mage and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Gold Hairpin is a head armor that grants a 50 MP and 80 HP boost as well as immunity to Silence to the wearer. It can be bought from various outfitters for 12,000 gil, stolen from magic-type job class enemies or found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Fort Besselat South Wall. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gold Hairpin grants the wearer immunity to Silence and provides +4 to Defense and +12 to Resistance. It can be obtained by completing the mission "Into the Wood" during Huntmoon. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gold Hairpin is a hat that prevents Silence and provides +4 Defense, +2 Magick, and +15 Resistance. It can be bought for 960 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Tarkov Crystal, Crusite Alloy, and Pearl Moss. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gold Hairpin is a Magic-raising artifact that increases Magic by 5. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Default Gold Hairpin is a hat that provides 10 P.DEF, 6 M.DEF, +4 M.ATK, and reduces MP Cost by 25%. It can be found in the Dark Aurora (4F). Bravely Second: End Layer Gold Hairpin is a hat that provides 11 P.DEF and 22 M.DEF. It can be found in Via Celestio. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Gold Hairpin is a level 36 helmet that provides +193 Bravery, but lowers HP by 167. It is also part of the Glorious Gold Combination that increases the amount of gil earned in battle when worn with other two other pieces of Gold equipment. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 6,550 gil, a Hairpin, and Gold. The Gold Hairpin+ has the same stats but is level 22, and requires 3,020 gil, Gold, a Hairpin, an Emerald, and Transmogridust x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gold Hairpin is a level 30 hairpin that provides -268 HP, +177 Bravery, and still acts as one of the equipment pieces of the Glorious Gold combination. It can be obtained by trading 16,460 gil, a Hairpin, Gold, and Girl's Desire x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Live A Live'' The Gold Hairpin appears in the Near Future chapter. It increases intelligence by 8 and grants resistance to water. Gallery Gold Hairpin FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. FFVI Gold Hairpin Artwork.jpg|''Final Fantasy VI. FFXI Gold Hairpin.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Gold Hairpin.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Gold Hairpin.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. DFFOO Gold Hairpin (XII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Gold Hairpin FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Gold Hairpin FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Gold Hairpin FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Golden Hairpin FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Gold Hairpin Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Type-0. FFBE Golden Hairpin.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology The Golden Hairpin is an important item from the Chinese tale, ''A Golden Hairpin Saves Li Shimian's Life http://pureinsight.org/node/4488. Category:Light helmets Category:Female-exclusive equipment Category:Amulets